doge_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Trainings
The Doge lnc Trainings is the most common method of getting promotions. We order a series of games, duels, teamed battles, and more! Below is a QNA on everything you need to know when attending a training. How do I know what to do when the training begins? Keep your eyes on the chat at ALL times to see if shiba has enforced a new order. The game plan will be given in the chat USUALLY before the round starts or when the round begins. What are the primary commands All of the command terms will be translated below STS = Shoulder to shoulder "Make a line of people" Doge Says = Simon Says Initiate Doge Says Die = ANARCHY "Kill everyone as quick as possible" Melee Only = Guns banned, Only blunt weapons Guns Only = Melees banned, only firearms MMA = Fists/Legs Only No fighting = No attacking anyone whatsoever unless the next order from Shiba_Shield ignores this rule Stand down = Stop whatever you're doing Box Formation = Form a box using your peers (The commander may say "dec 3,4, or 5+" to signify how many people are wanted in each row) Circle Formation + Form a circle with your peers Global Info Don't attack anyone who attacks you for any reason because the Riot Doges will handle them Do not stray from the group Shiba_Shield appoints the Riot Doges during the first round of training (They still have to listen to orders unless told otherwise) Don't speak when photoshoots are taking place Don't equip weapons unless told by Shiba Shiba_Shield's orders override other commanders If you're ignoring orders you will be shot but you can save yourself if you listen to orders quickly Don't walk into arenas you aren't authorized to be in Don't step out of formations Don't bring armor Expect to be terminated if you're intentionally disturbing the training Don't twitch or dance in formations unless told Say PTS if you need to speak Promotions are given to all good boys with uniforms Games Doge Says - "Simon Says" The leader can either be telling the truth or not when ordering a new action. If the leader doesn't actually want you to follow his order and you do it you will be shot once with a Toybow. Afterwards if you're hit you have to walk off stage and watch the rest of the game. The last people/person standing will be declared the WINNER!!! Rhino Joust - This is a mode only for people with mounts and Toysword. Two or more people will take positions while on their mounts with Toysword and the game will begin. The joust only ends when someone is killed. Rules : Only Toysword and mount, Stay in the arena, Snipers - Two participants will find a tower of choice and equip whatever sniper they are using and will face off. Rules : You cannot leave your tower and Sniper only Target Practice Game - One user will be selected to be the "Killer" The rest of the people are told to go to an area. The game is where the Killer has to eliminate all of the other people with their guns/items before their time is up. If the killer fails to eliminate all of the people, it's a loss for the killer. Rules : Stay in your areas, If you're not the killer you cannot fight back, and explosives, flammables, and mounts are not allowed. Photoshooting Perform the positions that Shiba_Shield orders. Shiba will reset when everyone is organized and use camera mode to film not move unless ordered Safety Protocols If someone becomes a double agent and starts going on a kill rampage, your first instruction is to evacuate the area immediately until one of the riot doges has taken care of the criminal. If someone throws an uncalled explosive, you should evacuate and hide behind a wall to reduce the blast damage taken If someone is intentionally targeting you via insults or accidental attacks/kills (ex:clumsy fire or melee), you need to let a training administrator know If a zombie outbreak occurs you must barricade all opening and use disruptor's on potential zombie spawns YOUTUBE THUMBNAIL.png base photo.png for another time.png thumbnail youtube.png group image.png